


Wordless

by VioletArroyo



Series: Song Ficlets [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArroyo/pseuds/VioletArroyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak ponders the uselessness of words in certain situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> “No we’re leaving nothing, just chiseled stones, no chance to speak before we’re bones, there is no muscle in our tongues… there is no language in our lungs.” No Language in Our Lungs ~ XTC
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzJFv5X42KQ

Every time Garak opens his mouth, words get in the way. Oh, he’s using every word as he should, carefully calculating placement in the sentence, proper inflection of his voice, correct connotations to carry over the universal translator, just the right amount of ambiguous subtext. None of it matters, not in the long run. It’s an action he wants to take, something so extreme it would rip the words right out of his lunchmate’s lungs, as well. And he can’t do it. So he speaks and the meaning gets lost in the words. There’s a reason the truth doesn’t exist.


End file.
